Computer systems have become ubiquitous in modern society. Computer systems play a role in virtually all aspects of modern human life. Some computer systems are relatively small and portable, such as cellular telephones or other communication devices, personal digital assistances, portable audio and/or video player devices, palm top computers, laptop computers, and the like. Other computer systems are very large including components that can take up a substantial amount of space, such as desktop computers, automatic teller machines, other electronic kiosks, etc.
To operate, computer systems typically include interfaces or other input systems that accept user input and allow a user to interact with the computer. Many types of computer input systems are known and used in the art, such as keyboards; mouses; tracking balls; roller balls; touch pads; touch screens; stylus input devices; hard buttons; joy sticks; game controllers; input ports for telephone Ethernet, USB devices, and the like; computer disk drives; thumb drive readers; and the like. Additionally, computer input may be provided, in at least some computer systems, by voice commands.
While modern computer systems are flexible and user friendly, additional ways of inputting data may be beneficial. For example, in many instances a person's hands may be occupied or incapable of performing the necessary functions to interact with the control elements necessary to control the computer system (particularly when the control elements are relatively small). As another example, it may be impractical, impossible, or dangerous for a person to stop using their hands in order to interact with a computer's user interface (e.g., when a person is driving a vehicle, handling hot or heavy objects, injured, etc.). In other situations, a user may be unwilling or unable to interact with a computer system using voice input (e.g., when in a movie theater, library, or other public setting, etc.). Additional ways of interacting with and providing input to a computer's user interface would be of great value in these and other situations.